


Make Up Now

by amarantab



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Miya giving, No Beta, Not sure how to tag top bottom when it's just oral lol, Reki receiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amarantab/pseuds/amarantab
Summary: Reki and Langa fight, and Miya wants them to fix it.
Relationships: Chinen Miya/Kyan Reki
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	Make Up Now

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the tags. Let me know in the comments if I missed any important tags.

Miya is ushered into Reki’s room, where he finds the redhead moping on the bed. It’s been days since he’s last seen Reki at the rink, an odd occurrence considering how obsessed he is with skating. The usual carefree cheeriness is gone, replaced by a gloomy mood that makes today’s sunny day seem darker somehow.

 _What’s your problem?_ Miya asks, candid, a little annoyed by how he had decided to show up. This slime shouldn’t be worth his time, busy as he is training for Adam’s tournament.

 _Nothing_ , Reki replies, face buried in a pillow. _You didn’t have to come here._

 _I know you and Langa fought. He wouldn’t tell me what it was about, but I need you to get over it. It can’t be that big of a deal, right?_ Miya approaches the bed, settling by his foot. He hates the churning in his stomach, that familiar rank acidity that a dissolving friendship leaves in your mouth.

 _It’s got nothing to do with you. Leave me alone!_ Reki snaps, sitting up to fling the pillow at him. _I’m done with Langa—and skating, so… just leave._ Miya grits his teeth and tackles him to the bed, holds each wrist and pins them to either side of his head. Reki is startled for a second before his eyes harden in defiance. _Get off._

 _I don’t think I will,_ Miya says, though he doubts there’s much he can do if Reki actually tries to push him off. He might be an athlete but he’s still a growing boy, and compared to Reki’s frame he’s small, could be pushed aside with ease, even by this bean.

But Reki doesn’t resort to that, instead resigns to being pinned down. All fight leaves him, shoulders sagging, his whole body depressing into the bed. Whatever happened to the boy who so boldly declared he would defeat Adam? _Langa and I just don’t fit_ , he says. _That’s it. You geniuses go have your fun and just leave me here._

Reki’s expression pulls something in Miya, something that might resemble a heart even though he had been certain he’d discarded his long ago. He lets Reki’s wrists go, and stares him down, suddenly aware that he’s straddling him. _Why can’t you guys just talk about it? I’m sure there’s a way to fix this._

Reki just shakes his head. _And I don’t need you making me feel worse than I already do. So, please, just—_

But Miya interrupts by bucking his hips against Reki, making him jolt at the sensation. His expression is quickly replaced by confusion, then agitation, as Miya continues to grind against him. _W-what are you doing? Stop that._

 _I’ll make you feel better. And after this, you and Langa are talking._ Determined now, Miya picks up pace, rubbing his hardening cock against Reki’s own pressing against him. He thinks maybe Reki’s never done this before, with how quickly he gets flustered, how easily he ends up panting with every minute shift and nudge of Miya’s hips. It’s almost adorable, but he doesn’t have time to dwell on it—he has a mission after all.

He leans down to kiss Reki—must be his first, too—because his tongue is all clumsy and eager inside Miya’s mouth. Like a hungry little beast. _Miya,_ he moans against his lips, sending tiny shivers through him. He’ll put in a bit more effort, for Reki’s first. Alternates between rolling their tongues together and nibbling on his lower lip.

The redhead seems to like it, with how responsive he is, how his breath hitches every so often, how his hands are tender if uncertain as they stroke Miya’s thighs. Makes his skin prickle in a way that’s unfamiliar, but good. Very good.

Miya lets his hands roam up Reki’s shirt, studding his neck with hickies as he teases around his nipples. When finally lets his fingers graze over them, Reki is almost whimpering.

 _Sensitive, huh?_ Miya mocks.

_Shut up._

He kisses the tip of Reki’s nose to let him know he takes no offense. Slides his hands lower, over the smooth of his belly, lower still, until finally hooking onto the waistband of his shorts. He pulls it down, unsheathing his erection.

Miya takes a moment to appreciate his rod. Reki’s somewhat on the short side but with a generous girth. Tentative, Miya swirls his tongue around the cockhead before dipping his tongue into the slit. It makes Reki squirm, the low groan of his voice encouraging.

It’s not like Miya’s done this a lot—a handful at times at most. He’s far from an expert but good thing Reki seems more inexperienced than he is. Surely, anything Miya does will feel like fireworks.

So it’s all well and good as Miya takes Reki’s length into his mouth, cheeks hollowing out as he sucks. Locks eyes with Reki, who is flushing a few shades away from the color of his hair. It makes Miya chuckle, seeing him like this, trembling like a leaf, hips jerking when he quickens, bobbing his head up and down to the sweet symphony of his increasingly loud moans.

Reki strokes Miya’s hair, an intimate gesture that only spurs him on. He wraps his fingers around the rest of Reki’s shaft, jacking him off in time with the movement of his mouth. Slow, even strokes, the lightest of pressures. Then switching it up with some vigorous movement.

It seems to frustrate Reki, the way Miya keeps changing his rhythm, but Miya wants to draw this out, to stretch the fabric of the moment for as long as he could. He knows the reward will be all the better, the same way a meal becomes all the more satisfying after a long hard day of training.

Miya continues to slober over him, moves faster, eager just as Reki is. He wants to make him feel good after all. Meeting Reki, he thought he wouldn’t have to be alone again. Hadn’t he promised—they’ll never disappear from his sight. He promised. So Miya will do whatever it takes to bring his friends together again.

With his other hand, Miya rubs the stretch of skin between Reki’s balls and asshole, knows this spot will do the trick and have him plunge over the edge.

 _Jesus fu—_ and Reki’s expletives ring through the air as his whole body jolts at the sensation. He muffles his cries against the back of his hand, coming in one long shudder, fills Miya with hot cum. Tastes like bitter and salty, not entirely pleasant, but Miya swallows anyway, and wipes the little bit that dribbles out from the corner of his mouth. He looks at Reki turned to jelly on the mattress, like every held tension in his muscles had been released.

 _Feel better now? We’re going to see Langa,_ Miya states nonchalantly, pulling up Reki’s shorts. _Let’s go, let’s go, no time to waste._

 _Are you serious? After all that you’re still on about Langa?_ Reki asks, incredulous.

 _I don’t want my friends fighting,_ Miya says, simply, stares at the well of Reki’s eyes, attempting to convey exactly how important he is to him. They both are.

Reki scratches his head, looking conflicted, until he sighs and says, _Fine, but I can’t guarantee anything._

That’s all Miya needs—for Reki to try. He made a promise after all, and friends should always keep their word.

**Author's Note:**

> Then Reki and Langa talk and make up, and all three of them have fun together ;) lol


End file.
